


Mid ka mid CUTUBKA 4

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Mid ka mid CUTUBKA 4

Waxay helay hostel yar leh calan u lahayn . Brienne Jaime hayaa fardihii halka ka wada xaajoonaya qiimaha . Jaime fuusho jaranjarada iyo albaabka u furtay . Brienne u maleeyey inuu ka caban for isagoo hal qol kiro ah , laakiin waxba yiri . Wax aan jirin, runtii wax uu sheegay in tan iyo markii aan u sharxay waxa ka dhacay , iyo ma ayuu u sameeyey.

A sariirta double ballaaran qabsadeen xarunta qolka iyo kuraasta alwaax ahaayeen daaqada runtii waa weyn . On derbiga ka soo hor jeedda waa muraayad size weyn madowyahay, Habeenkii cirka iyo kuraasta ka , in sawirka laga yaabo in uu u muuqan sawir ka tarjumaysa . Musqusha lahaa qubeyska iyo biyaha on dab , sidaas darteed waa in aad sugto inta . Si kastaba ha ahaatee Brienne closed qubeyska Sunset iyo Jaime maqli karin sida lagu maydhay biyo karkaraya . Markaasuu baxay oo reer musqusha uu gashan jirin la isku dharka iyadu waxay qabsadeen off on galaya , oo waxay heleen Jaime oo kursi ku fadhiya , gacmihiisa xoog leh nasanayso on kolla daaqada . Waxay fadhiistay oo wuxuu gacanta ku on yeeshee jiridda iyo saaray .

Jaime si deg deg ah isaga baxeen . My marwada , hadii aad rabto in aad tacsiyayno aan gacanta kale waa repulsivo yar . Markaasay jeesatay oo rifeen adag u dhintaan , waxa ay dib ugu daaqada korinta .

Jaime sugayay laakiin ereyga jirin ka yimid kii bushimihiisa Ha ehelkoodii in aan igu more sheegi ? Waxaad dhahdaa wax gabar , ama waan sii samayn doonaa cay in aad buuxisid aamusin ee .

Waa nacayb ah . I macnaheedu ma aha aadan in . Wax uma aad sheegin ayaa sheegay in tan iyo markii ...

Jaime ay igu soo celiyey kuwii dhintay , ma garanayo wax aan iraahdo .

Waxaad u muuqdaan kuwo u xanaaqay , haddii aan ogahay in aan ka tago iyaga oo leh .

Waxay uma uu jawaabin . Oo gacantiisiina way weli on cumaacunta .  
Waxaad rabtaa in aad la hadasho ! By todoba , Waxaan ku dhaaranayaa waan ku soo noqon doontaan waalan .  
Me , idinku soo celiyey kuwii dhintay - qof dumar ah oo ka soo baxay qaylo ahaa qaracan badan . Wuxuu si toos ah u eegay indhaha ii galay , sida aan ku sameeyey feat ugu cajiibka la arkay abid .

Ayaan ku xayiran seef xiidmihiisii ku

Markaasay aad boodayo dagaal aan hubaysnayn orso

Jiidhay ayaa doon

Jaime , waxaad iga kufsadeen Wuxuu ogaaday isbedelka daaweyn badbaadiyey . Joojiso kinslayer la doonayo in la " sayidkayga " waxay ahayd talaabo , ay noqdaan Jaime bushimihiisa ahaa hanashada ah .  
Adna iima aad dhiibaan markii aan ku socday ha yeeshee waxaad u dhiman . Waxaad igu loo yaqaan fuley ah oo ku noolaa waxaa loogu talagalay .

Haa , oo waan ku dilay ayaan walaashaa .

Markaasaa indhahoodii ka buuxay dab iyo baraf .

Maya Taasi ma dhacday .

Haa , ii , waayo, wuxuu u dhintay . Walaashaa , oo aad mataano , naagtii waxay aad u jecel yihiin , hooyada u ah caruurta , dumar kaliya ee adiga ayaa , qoyska aad kaga tegey . Marka waxaan odhan ma garanayo waxaan ku leeyahay , Anigu garan maayo waxa ku leeyahay . Waxa aan dhihi karo ? Maxaad u dareemo? Waxa caawin kara? I dilay walaashaa ! Anigu ma eegi kartaa , Anigu ma kala hadli kartaa , aniguna ma dareemayo wax awoodi ama neefsashada . Waxaad i siisay wax kasta oo aan u wax kaliya ee aad lahayd iska qaaday .  
Ma aha naagta ayaan ku jeclahay . Markaasaa joojin taabashada aan kurtin igu siinaysaa gurguurta ee .

Ima .


End file.
